Jealousy Gives Back
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Cory becomes insanely jealous when Chris and Darren kiss at the last tour concert.


After gaining a twitch and vomiting from seeing Darren kiss Chris, I had to write and post this right away.  
>Pairing: CoryChris  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warning: If you don't like slash or RPF, don't read.

* * *

><p>Every cast member stepped out onto the live stage for the last time in the tour feeling rather nostalgic, but they all smiled and danced out for the audience.<p>

Cory kissed Chris quickly before going onto the stage while Chris went to wiggle into the tight leotard.

"Damn, I'm not going to miss this thing at all," he mumbled, looking in the mirror to quickly adjust his hair. Cory watched from backstage and bit his lip from moaning just at the sight of Chris rotating his hip and slapping his ass.

When Chris came backstage breathing hard from his performance, Cory kissed him softly once more before returning to the stage.

Finally, it was time for the skit between Chris and Darren. Cory watched once more from backstage and smiled as the man he loved stepped into character as Kurt.

Chris read the prepared poem as plan:__

_"Blaine Warbler Anderson, I have never loved another._

_Except for last year when I was in love with my step brother._

_I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander McQueen._

_You squint when you sing._

_How I've missed our impromptu performances in the Dalton Academy Halls._

_The rooms, the bleachers, where the hell were all the teachers?_

_We've seen everything eye to eye, all the pain, and all the hurt. At least we did until my last growth spurt._

_We've shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine in glitter._

_Just the two of us, Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr and Twitter._

_Since we've met it's been absolute heaven._

_For your Emmy consideration, 2011._

_But through all the glory, the scary and the hype, I swear to God, I'm gonna punch the next person who calls me a stereotype._

_I'm so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me, and forever we shall be, unless the writers change things in Season 3._

_So Blaine. Until that happens, I thought now would be the perfect time to propose!"_

Darren, feeling the need to surprise the fans since it was the last show, cupped Chris' face and kissed him square on the mouth. Chris flailed his arms hoping that the kiss wouldn't last long for all he could think about was the man watching hidden behind the curtain. Cory, on the other hand, clenched his hands in rage just wanting to fucking punch Darren Criss.

Chris smiled wide for the audience even though all he wanted to do was climb into Cory's sweet tender embrace.

After the show came to a close for the last time in 2011, the cast all stepped out and bowed. Cory waited for Chris and pulled him into his dressing room.

"Baby, I'm sorry about-

Cory pushed his mouth against Chris' and pushed his tongue through the slightly parted lips, and Chris moaned clinging to the larger man. Cory wasted no time; he shed Chris' clothing, palmed the tight ass, and lifted him onto the vanity desk.

"Holy fucking hell, Cory," Chris murmured when Cory sat down in the chair and took Chris' member deep within his mouth. Looking up from his lashing, Cory spied Chris with his head thrown back and his mouth hanging slack. Cory shoved two fingers into Chris mouth who enthusiastically bobbed his head then pulled off with a pop.

With the moistened fingers, Cory thrust the fingers through the puckered hole earning a series of profanities and moans until Chris began to pant.

Cory quickly flipped Chris so that his firm ass was shown off and his face was turned down to the wood.

Screwing the condom since Cory and Chris tested constantly and both were clean, Cory, who usually slid in slow in order to give Chris time to adjust, rammed in without mercy.

"Fuck, Cory! It's so good, baby."

"If anyone besides me ever kisses you again, you better remember how I fucked you in this dressing room. God, you are you fucking tight and hot. You're mine, Chris. Fucking mine," he growled plastering his chest to Chris' back and pumped the younger man's throbbing dick.

Chris was screaming by this time. "Fuck, I'm yours, Cory, all yours! Oh, fuck," he came hard as his prostate was slid against by the head of Cory's dick, his cum hitting his stomach and Cory's hand, and he clenched down on Cory's dick knowing it would drive Cory over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Chris," he came hard, and his hot seed filled Chris' ass. "Mine, all mine," he whispered lovingly pressing a kiss to Chris' back before sitting and bringing the man to rest in his lap. "I love you, babe."

Chris allowed his head to relax against Cory's broad chest. "I love you, too." He looked up from his resting place and his vibrant eyes met melted chocolate. "I was thinking about you during the kiss; I just wanted to be with you in public like that."

The older man pressed a gentle kiss to Chris' swollen red lips. "Someday isn't so far away, Chris," he grinned, and the other smiled brightly back. "Let's get you back to the hotel so I can worship you that way you deserve."

They dressed in haste and straightened their hair even though the tresses refused to cooperate. Chris checked his phone to see three text messages.

_Babe, you and Cory missed our sweet ride back to the hotel. __-Amber_

_OMG, are you two fucking in the dressing room? -Amber_

_Fine, blow me off to blow on him. Lol. You lucky devil, what a way to end the season! Have a nice night, and call me in the morning. __-Amber_

Chris' flaming red face didn't escape Cory's notice. "What did she say?"

"She totally knows we were fucking in here," he laughed. "Come on, we can meet up with the others and get a drink before going back to the hotel. Dirty talk comes more natural when I'm drunk," Chris winked.

Cory laughed, but pulled Chris down onto the small loveseat that resided on the other side of the room. "Can we just stay here for a few minutes? I'm going to be working on a movie, and you're working on your books, TV show, and _Struck by Lightening._ Who is to say that we won't see each other for a while? Let me hold you for a little while before we leave."

It was shocking to witness Cory go from completely protective and horny to caring and sweet. The young actor took a seat beside Cory and rest against him. "Baby, we'll be okay, right?"

Cory looked down at Chris with utter worry at the fact that he needed to ask that question. "I'm not going to give you up just because of a little time away from each other."

With a sigh of relief, the two hold on to each other as if their life relied on it, and later, Cory took Chris back to the hotel and kept his promise of worship.

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
